


Control

by Swegg, Valenofvaliant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aiden is Autistic, Canon Autistic Character, Edging, Four Husbands, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Control, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rhyder has PTSD, They're all married, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swegg/pseuds/Swegg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenofvaliant/pseuds/Valenofvaliant
Summary: 'Edging' was what Dante had called it the first time they had done such a thing to Seth. Dante had said it was a good thing when Aiden and Rhyder listened to him and did it right, even though Seth would groan at Dante's commands as if he were in pain.Alternatively Titled: "Seth gets wrecked by his nasty husbands."





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> *Dante Levis and Rhyder Laurent belong to AO3 User: Swegg
> 
> *Seth Wade and Aiden Inotori belong to AO3 User: Valenofvaliant

Dante loved this.

He loved when all of them got together like this. He loved when Rhyder was so excited, practically buzzing with anticipation. He loved when Aiden was curious and willing to do almost anything if it meant Dante would kiss him and Rhyder would praise him and Seth would smirk at him with that expression that translated to fondness.

Dante especially loved when Seth was on board with something like this.

Seth was a giver if anything. He liked to please, liked to be the dominant one, liked to be the one in control. And maybe that's why Dante loved this time so much, the time to bring Seth down a few pegs, soften him up and turn the tables on him. With consent, of course.

Seth was big headed at first, always was, trying to take Dante's words and pit them against him.  
It never worked. They all had their talents and quirks and status. And Dante was the smartest; It was a fact they've all come to agree on.

Seth could never outsmart Dante, at least not in this type of game. And it was hard to stand his ground so stiffly when Dante had made the law, and Rhyder and Aiden were there to enforce it.

Dante didn't get physically forceful with Seth. Dante used his sugary sweet words, used the lure of pleasure and the promise of care that only he knew Seth was secretly weary of. Seth didn't want to be taken care of. He wanted to be the one taking care of his husbands.

Dante softened him. Let him know that it was alright to give up control to the second-in-command sometimes. Rhyder mused at him, letting him know that being in control all the time was unheard of in his world from personal experience. He let Seth know that sometimes giving up control was good. That sometimes everyone needed that break to let go.

Aiden was the most believable. A simple, "We got you." from Aiden after all Dante and Rhyder had said and done usually tipped the dome of his comfort zone and Seth gave in.

Either that or Aiden and Rhyder went in forcefully, at Dante's command of course, to tackle and work Seth down.

Seth was strong. But Aiden and Rhyder were always persistent, leaving Seth wondering how they both had so much energy until he was on the bed underneath them both, pleading for Dante to help him.

Dante never helped him, only chuckled lightly and closed his book to set aside for later.

It was always the same position. Dante would simply sit against the headboard, Seth's head resting in his lap. Dante's legs would be over Seth's arms, rendering the limbs useless to reach and grab.  
Rhyder and Aiden would be at Seth's groin, usually sitting on his legs and prodding slowly, teasingly, and curiously at Seth's sex.

Seth hated it at first.

He would squirm and fight against Dante's legs until Dante hushed him so gently, so unbelievably soothingly. He would run slender fingers through Seth's hair, talk to him in that smooth, calming voice that made Seth melt.

"It's fine, you're doing great." He would mumble to Seth, scratching lightly at his scalp as Aiden ran a curious finger up and down Seth's shaft. Seth would grunt and buck up at touches that were nowhere near enough. Rhyder would just barely touch Seth's balls, just barely let his tongue lathe over the head, just barely be able to hold in his amusement at Seth's frustration.

Dante didn't hold back his amusement.

"You're so needy this time. You're already leaking." He would whisper so sweetly, so sickly in Seth's opinion.

It wasn't fair how Rhyder's anticipation could get the best of him and he'd start sucking along Seth's head and Aiden would get excited and start stroking Seth nice and firm how Seth liked it, only for Dante to tell them to 'Slow down, sweethearts' or, the one Seth hated the most, 'He's getting close; Hands off'.

Seth would always groan at the cold drops, the loss of stimulus, the lack of control he had over the situation. He would tense his body, try a move his arms and legs and buck up and generally act like a bull until Dante would hush him gently, tell him without hesitation to get it together and deal with it, then go right back with gentle fingers and soft kisses.

Rhyder, bless his heart, was always so restless, so ready to see Seth fall apart, so ready to let Seth know that it was alright to moan when it felt good, groan when he was let down, and generally vocalize his experience as Seth didn't like to do.

Aiden, oh was he precious, was always so ready to receive praise and affectionate words from Dante, always so happy to see how eager Rhyder was, always so curious to Seth's sounds and the way his body reacted to the teasing touches.

'Edging' was what Dante had called it the first time they had done such a thing to Seth. Dante had said it was a good thing when Aiden and Rhyder listened to him and did it right, even though Seth would groan at Dante's commands as if he were in pain.

Aiden believed Dante though. Aiden believed everything Dante said.

Rhyder had already known what it was, but hadn't anticipated the lengths Dante would go to make sure Seth got the best experience. And by the best, Rhyder had figured was torture the first time. It had made Seth buck and curse and damn near whine by the end of it. The end of it, being an hour later where his stomach wouldn't stop clenching and his eyes were screwed shut and he was begging Dante to let him cum, 'please, please, I'll do anything I just need to cum.'

Dante wouldn't let him until Seth was huffing out throaty breaths and every touch made him arch and buck up and pull away all at once. It was only then that Dante would simply say something along the lines of 'Let him have it' or 'Make him feel good' to Aiden and Rhyder, who never hesitated to follow directions, never showed anything resembling reluctance to watch Seth shatter shard by shard.

Seth always came hard. He would moan loud and whine and huff and his body would twist and fight against its human restraints and he would thank Dante; 'Thank you, thank you so much, thank you, thank you'.


End file.
